Expeditious Characters
This is a very quick way to introduce Midian and get a game started. The rules fit on a couple of index cards, and only a six-sided die is used. It is the fastest and simplest of the quick-start rulesets. Introduction The world of Midian is a dark and scary place. Danger lurks around every corner. You're hungry, almost broke, and drenched from the rain. The world is a big place, but nowhere is ever truly safe. The setting is low-magic with Renaissance technology, and the 'monsters' are your fellow man. You'll need standard, cube-shaped, six-sided dice for this. The full Midian Dark Fantasy Game uses several different types and shapes of dice, but for these quick-start rules, the regular kind will do. You really only need one, but if everyone has their own die, then you won't need to keep passing it around. One person is the Game Master. His or her job is to set the stage for the story, and play the parts of all the other characters who aren't run by the players. The Game Master also acts as the game's moderator and decides the outcome of any disputes. Everyone else picks one of the characters: Abram, Erik, Il Kan, October, or Thoq. It's okay if two people pick the same character, or if you have more players than we have iconic characters. Just change the names so there's no confusion. For equipment, you have the clothes on your back, some basic personal items, and ten silver florins. Each coin buys a simple meal of bread or soup, a beer, or a spot on the floor by the fire for one night in an inn. Actions You can try to do just about anything. The first ability listed with each iconic character is exclusive to them, but anyone can try the second ability, just not as well. Roll one die, if the roll is four, five or six, then you succeed. This means the Soldier can find an old army buddy, just like the Phantom's Contacts ability, except on a roll of 4-6. Or, anyone can walk across a tightrope on a four or better, even though there isn't a special ability for this. When something bad is about to happen, you still get one last chance to save yourself. If someone is swinging a sword at your head, you can block it or duck. If you swallow poison, you might be able to puke it up before it kills you. If you fall through the ice on a frozen pond, you just might not freeze to death before you can pull yourself to safety. In any of these situations (or pretty much anything else, for that matter), a roll of four, five, or six saves you. For fatigue and injuries, there is a three-strike rule. The first one is just a flesh wound, or you're just winded; it's more annoying than dangerous. Yes, we are treating being tired and getting stabbed as the same thing; the only difference being how soon you get over it. The second hit—or continuing to push yourself into exhaustion—leaves you spent. You are on one knee, almost passed out, and possibly bleeding profusely. You can defend yourself or try to limp away, but that's about it—no attacks or special abilities can be used until the fight is over. The third time you are out… for good. Paris Characters Abram Ingsblood Dwarf Soldier Don't let the short legs fool you; a Dwarf is a serious combatant. You come from a long and proud line of Dwarven warriors, craftsmen, and kings. You enlisted in the army, were awarded medals for valour in combat, and got to keep your gear for your service to the nation. Fortitude: You are a tough little bugger. Dwarves are hard-headed, solidly built, and have enough willpower to break a two-pack-a-day habit on the first attempt. A roll of three or higher lets you use this great fortitude to shrug off an attack, ignore exhaustion, press on, or resist torture. Combat: Armed with a pike and repeating crossbow, and armoured with plate mail, you are ready for battle. You can attack and defend on a roll of three or better. Erik Human Apprentice Wizard There are a bunch of different types of magic, and you are still trying to figure out which one works for you. Your sharp mind runs contrary to a humble farming background. Divination: While it's not a perfect vision of the future, it's far better than nothing. If the die roll is three or better, you can get some insight into the future. How you do this is up to you: tarot cards, tea leaves, bird entrails, or whatever. Wits: You're sharper than most. You have a knack for figuring things out. Whether it's solving a math puzzle, reading the warning on a magical circle, or guessing what that little guy has in his pockets, you can quickly figure it out on a roll of three or more. Han Il Kan Gaijin Syndic Gaijin are giant and red, but kin to Humans. Just because you are strong and tough, doesn't mean you are not also fast and smart. Syndics are power brokers, financiers, agents, and liaisons. You move money and make deals happen. You moved south to where the money is. Finance: You can spend other people's money. If the die roll is three or higher, you make a deal, get a loan, find an investor, or otherwise find some way to get something without paying cash. Strength: Being eight feet tall and solid muscle has to be good for something. You can lift, shove, break, or perform any other feat of great strength on a roll of three or higher. October Nightshade Human Phantom You are a Goth. The misconceptions of others regarding your people don't get in the way of the crushing ennui of life. Phantoms are agents of the Darklings, a Mafia-like underground organisation of Goths rumoured to be behind everything. Appearance: You are pretty. You are oh-so pretty. Unless you are hostile or otherwise disruptive, anyone you talk to automatically likes you, at least at first. Contacts: You know people. Okay, some of them aren't exactly 'people', but you know a guy who knows a guy. On a roll of three or better you can find someone who has the information or skills you need for something. Thoq Troll Martial Artist Trolls are everywhere, and they have a wide variety of appearances. Yours is seven feet tall, big spiky haired, clawed, and ox-tailed. You grew up in a big city, and studied under some of the best hand-to-hand fighters there. Regeneration: After the battle, your wounds just go away. Even missing pieces grow back. You just have to live to see the end… Beat Down: With sharp claws and sharper skills, you can make someone stop breathing with your bare hands. You can attack and defend on a roll of three or better. Category:Conquest Category:Quick-start